Then Hazel Met Glasz, a Klaine fanfiction
by acciodoublestuff0202
Summary: Cara Anderson loves her dad, and she loves her favorite teacher, Mr. Hummel. When she finds out there dating she is in absolute HEAVEN! Klaine, Future AU Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Klaine: then Hazel met glasz, Chapter 1 complete

Cara Anderson lived with her dad and their dog, Katie. She had no interest in her mother, she never did. Her dad had told her so many times that her mother was beautiful like her, but when Cara looked in the mirror, all she could see was the curly hair and hazel eyes that she got from her father, she obviously had her mothers nose and maybe lips, but that was it. She never met her mother, and she didn't want to. She had everything she wanted with her dad, and life was perfect for them. The closest thing to a mother she had was her aunt Sidney, and even then it wasn't that close. It wasn't that she hated her mother, she didn't hate anybody, but she never met her mother so she couldn't judge her. Cara didn't even know her name.

Her and her father, Blaine were best friends, they talked about everything, including boys. That was often their favorite topic, since her dad was gay. They often argued about what Harry Potter character was hotter, because they were also both very nerdy.

Tonight was a big night for Blaine, it was his first big date in over a year. He talked to this guy a few times before, he ran into him at school meetings for Cara and he saw him running around town. Sure they had coffee before but this time it was an honest date, they were going out for dinner. He was so happy, mostly for the fact that he was going to introduce him finally to his daughter, he was just about done with his bow-tie when he heard Cara yell up to him.

"Dad! Come on! You're going to be late for your DATE!" Cara called up the stairs to father. He came down the stairs with a green plaid button up and a black bow-tie, and he even gelled his unruly dark curls down into a perfect coif.

"Good lord you'd think the guy looked like an angel or something, I haven't seen you this happy since Jas-" Cara didn't dare reopen that wound, her dad had went through so much with that bastard.

"Oh Cara you should see him, he's got the absolutely most gorgeous" Blaine had to think, what color were they? they weren't blue or green or even grey, but the perfect explosion of all three,"eyes, and he has skin as white as snow."

"Your Disney freak is showing" Cara rolled her eyes, "and you sound like a lovesick teenager, this guy better be all that and a bag of chips"

"Oh hush you, and yes he is, don't worry" Blaine smiled pulling his daughter into a loving hug. He loved this girl, more than anything. She is his best friend, she was there for him when Jason was cheating on him with God knows who, without fail. She was his everything, his whole world. She's turning 15 in three months and they haven't gotten in any fights other than their frequent playful banter.

"Dad, I'm so happy for you, all joking aside, I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart." There was so much he wanted to tell her, but just as he opened his mouth to continue, the doorbell rang.

"Go get this Kurt guy, so I can inspect him." Cara smiled up to her dad.

Blaine opened the door and Cara's favorite teacher, Mr. Hummel, walked in. He was wearing a light purple button up with a white thin tie underneath a black vest with skinny jeans and cowboy boots. "Hi Cara!" Kurt pulled his favorite student into a tight hug, a little to tight for Cara's liking concidering the circumstances.

"Hi Mr. Hummel.."

"Cara, we're not in school, you can call me Kurt. You're my favorite student and i'm going on a date with your dad, please call me Kurt" Kurt smiled.

"Ok Kurt," Cara added, it was a bit wierd, but she had the feling that she was going to be seeing him more out of school than in school. She didn't mind though, he really was a great person for her dad. On more than one occasion while dosing off in any class that wasn't glee, music, or math she had in fact tried to think of ways to get the two men together, but now she didn't even need to try since they're together on their own. She could see it in her dad's eyes that he was the one, and Mr. Hu- Kurt reciporicated the look.

"Where do you two plan on going tonight?" Cara added, Blaine blushing, which did not go unnoticed. He recived a smug look from his very, very observant daughter.

"Well Miss Anderson if you must know-"

"Oh yes, i must know, my dad is not just some floosey, please."

"Well, we are going to Breadstix, then we are probably going for a walk in the park. Does that meet your standards? Or is it too simple compared to your first dates?"

"uhm... i've never been on a date.."

"Oh really? What about that boy John? He's got a fabulous tenor voice."

"KURT!"

"Oh look who's blushing now?" Blaine smirked.

"Shut it both of you. I want my dad back by 11 pm tonight, got it?" Cara added with mock sterness. "It was going to be midnight but after that last comment your lucky, Mr. Anderson."

"Yes ma'am." Kurt and Blaine saluted. Cara pulled the two men into a quick hug, kissing her father on the cheek.

Blaine whispered into his daughters ear, "And don't worry, we will have plenty of time to talk about John when I get home."

"Ok get out of here you crazy love birds" Cara said pushing the two out of the apartment, "I'm sure you dont want to miss your reservation."

"Unfortunately, this little brat is right, we have reservations for six and it's already 5:30 and I KNOW there will be traffic, let's get going."

Mission complete! And by mission I mean Chapter 1! Whew! Please rate and review! What do you think of Cara? How do you feel about the relationship between Blaine and Cara? Kurt and Cara? What do you want to see happen in this story? Chapter 2 contains a certain Klaine date and a certain John(:


	2. Chapter 2

Klaine: then Hazel met glasz: chapter 2 incomplete

**(Authors note:) ok so well um I went to the SPACE tour for team starkid, and let me tell you, IT WAS AWESOME! Well worth the seventy dollars for the VIP tickets. If you saw the show, what show did you see and was your favorite part? I was at the Boston show and I LOVED them singing get back to hogwarts(: especially Darren tackling JWalk(:**

* * *

><p>Cara immediately sat down to her computer that she got from her dad for her birthday last year when her teacher and father left. She signed onto her Facebook and messaged her best friend Steffany:<p>

Cara Anderson: oh my god, you'll never guess who my dads date was tonight!

Steffany White: who?

Cara Anderson: MR. HUMMEL!

Steffany White: WHAT? That's AWSOME! Talk about extra credit!

Cara Anderson: more like parent teacher conference gone absolutely right(: I love it!

Steffany White: good for you hun(: I gtg John said he'll be here in like five minutes, then we'll be at your house in like a half hour, deal?(;

Cara Anderson: got it(: don't be hogging all of my blondie(:

Steffany White: got it dude;) see you in 30!

Cara Anderson: Bye!

Then Steffany logged off. She was Cara's best friend. She was a good 2 or 3 inches taller than Cara on a good day. Steff ran and played basketball. She was the fastest on the school team and she was only a freshman. They were both in the glee club and in the school choir. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes with a very well defined face. Long story short, she was beautiful.

Cara checked the rest of her of her alerts and messages and she noticed that she had a friend request from a certain John Harris, and Cara's heart almost skipped a beat. When did Cara start feeling like this about John? He was just a friend. He didn't think of Cara that way even I that's how Cara felt about him. Anyways Cara didn't have time to think about this, she just accepted the friend request and logged off.

Cara went upstairs to her room and put on her best outfit she had, a white button up with one button buttoned and the sleeves rolled up, a navy tank top and a Jean skirt. She teased her hair just so it looked good for John. It wasn't even worth denying her feelings for him anymore. She was just going have to live with the fact that he didn't like her that way.

Blaine and Kurt got to Breadstix about ten minutes later, with plenty of time to spare. They were led to their table, booth in the back corner, away from any eyes that might judge them. The waitress came by and saw Blaine, and instantly started flirting with him, "what can I interest you in hun?" she said with her most seductive eyes.

"I'll get two diet cokes for me and my date." Blaine said emphasizing the last two words and grabbing Kurts hands, hoping that would send the proper message, and it did. A different waitress brought the two men their sodas.

"so tell me about yourself Blaine."

"Oh no, we're not doing this the creepy wierd way, we are going to go back and forth asking questions. You first."

"Okay, favorite movie?"

"Harry Potter, I couldn't tell you which one they're all AWESOME!" Blaine blushed when he thought how nerdy he sounded around his date.

"oh my god, me too!" Kurt laughed at how cute Blaine looked blushing. He high fived him with gusto. One thing in common, check. "me and my daughter watch them ALL the time!"

"You have a daughter? I didn't know that."

"yeah, her name is Kayley and she's seven. She's read all the Harry Potter books."

"Really? it took me YEARS to get Cara to read them! She finally read them two summers ago!"

"Yeah?" Kurt looked at Blaine with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!" BLaine laughed at how silly Kurt looked.

"Cara's a really good kid, and she has an amazing voice." Kurt smiled at blaine, they were so comfortable around each other, as if they had been friends for years, like since high school.

"She gets that from her mother." Blaine replied modestly.

"Really? I higly doubt that, especially since she told me that you were the lead in your high school choir."

"well... I don't like to brag much. But yeah i was." Blaine could feel his cheeks burning.

"Shouldn't you be trying to impress me since this is our first, of hopefully many, dates." Kurt said smoothly.

Blaine felt his heart enter his throat. If his cheeks weren't bright red, they certainly were now. Cara was right, when did he turn into such a love sick teenager? Blaine looked at Kurt. He knew he was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I thought i should just be myself instead."Blaine smiled.

"Touche, my good man."

They ate the rest of their meal talking about whatever popped up into either of their heads, not minding the comfortble silence between each heated debate.

They finished their meal with at least three hours before Cara's set curfew, so they decided to take a walk around the lake. The two men just continued to talk until the subject of high school came up and Kurt instantly withdrew his hand from Blaine's and fell to the ground and began shaking.

"Kurt, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just tripped" Kurt quickly said, a little to quickly.

"Are you sure, you can tell me anything."

That was what sent Kurt over the edge, he just broke down crying. Blaine, being Blaine, took Kurt the crying man into his arms and began ricking him in his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"shhhh Kurt it's going to be ok I've got you, don't worry, I' right here." Blaine pulled Kurt so he could see him, eye to eye. He began to kiss away the salty tears streaming down the younger mans face, ending giving him a peck on the lips, leaving Kurt feel absolutely better, for now. He quickly returned Blaine's kiss then drew his lips back so their heads were resting against each others.

"So much for trying to impress you on the first date."

"Kurt, you din't need to try, you have already impressed me so much. Would you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Kurt whispered a soft "yes" before pulling Blaine in for another breathtaking but chaste kiss.

"Best first date ever." Blaine gave a quiet laugh.

"Absolutely perfect." Kurt agreed.

They lied down in the soft grass and began to look up into the stars, Blaine's arms still wrapped tightly around the taller man, wanting to protect Kurt from whatever caused him so much pain. After a while , Blaine looked at his watch, it was 10:45. Shit. Cara was going to flip. Kurt was fast asleep in his arms.

"Kurt? Kurt come on you need to get up so i can drop you off at home."

"No, sleepy."

"Kurt, hun come on you need to get up your asleep in the middle of a park in Ohio. You need to get home."

"No..." Ugh Kurt can be really stubborn, so Blaine picked him up bridal style, while he was still fast asleep and carried him to his car. Buckling Kurt in the front seat, Blaine couldn't help but smile at how beautiful this man was, and he smiled even more because this sleeping man was all HIS. He drove back to his apartment, and walked up to his level with Kurt in his arms. 11:01. Oh god.

Blaine opened the door to see Cara kissing a boy on the couch. Oh she is so in for it...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! What's going to happen next? Who knows? I really don't even know! What did you think of the date? Steffany? <strong>

**In case you wanted to know, my name is Cara and Cara in the story is based really heavily off of me, as in the personality, not the part about making out with some random guy. Steffany is also based off of my best friend, her name is Steffany, too. I don't want the authors note to be longer than the actual chapter so i'm just gooing to stop right here! Thank you for all the views and reviews but i need more! theyre my motivation to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

Then Hazel met Glasz- Chapter 3

**(A/N) sooooo i don't have much to say for this aurthor's note... OH! REVIEWS! come on guys! 750 hits and only 7 reviews? come on! the only reason i'm even writing this chapter now is because Steff is forcing me! im pretty much a review WHORE! i neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed your reviews like i need Darren Criss!**

**Oh and how do you guys feel my set up for John? Do you like it? Because its going to become a total 180**

**Double oh! the rating had to be raised because this chapter gets pretty serious! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not, nor have I ever been Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>There was a knock at Cara's apartment door which she answered quickly. In walks Steffany in sweats and a teeshirt, who almost burst into tears she was laughing so hard at what Cara was wearing, "you're wearing THAT for our movie night?"<p>

"hey be nice, I think you look divine Cara." in walked the image of perfection, John Harris himself. He was wearing a tight black button up with jeans. And damn did he look _fiiiiine_. His blonde hair that usually just hangs in his face was parted and one would almost say coiffed but not quite, and he was carrying a paper bag, "snacks for the movie." he specified when he saw Cara staring with a questioning look. He pulled out a bag of redvines, much to Cara's pleasure, and she snatched the package from his hands.

They finally decided on a movie, Tangled, and John got the drinks so Cara and Steffany talked for the ten minutes he was gone.

"sooooooooooo" Steffany asked, "did he ask you out yet?"

"No? Why? Was he going to?"

"that's what he told me."

"well in that case, no, but you didn't tell me," Cara smiled, jeez what was taking so long Cara was starting to get concerned.

"dude, it's like he's drugging our drinks." Steffany began.

"Who's drugging the drinks?" Perfect timing John. "I certainly hope you didn't think I did. Because that would hurt my feelings."

"oh no we didn't think that at all John" Cara knew something was funny with him, but she just ignored it and watched the movie.

Cara was snuggled up against John and they were talking about absolutely nothing in particular when John turned to Cara and he leaned in, and he kissed her, soft and sweet. He had a distinct flavor, he tasted like redvines and coke and... Beer? Cara pulled back uncomfortably and gave John a weak smile. Cara blushed when she saw Steffany mouthing "GET SOME!" from behind him. They just went back to watching the movie both of them ignoring that it had happened.

About halfway from the movie, Cara's phone buzzed and she checked the new message from.. Steffany?

_Don't drink the soda, he really did drug it. I tried it, it tasted funny._

Shit. Ok well at this point John was beyond the point of a little weird. Cara looked at Steffany and they both got up, and Cara assured John that they would be right back and kissed his cheek.

"what the hell is this about? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know? Maybe he was trying to put the moves on you?" Steffany looked genuinely concerned.

"on purpose or not, he needs to get OUT of my house before my dad and Kurt get home!"

"oh so you and mr. Hummel are on a first name basis now?" Steffany raised an eyebrow.

"REALLY? that's what you want to know?" Cara was fuming, if her dad comes home and some drunk guy is on his couch he is going to be so pissed off. "really if you need to know now, yes we are. Happy?"

"Very. But that still doesn't help the whole 'theres a drunk guy on your couch' situation."

"well look who's so smart. Ok you go call a cab for me, and I'll try and get him up off the couch. Deal?"

Cara walked into her living room to find a very, very drunk John sitting on her couch.

"hey John?" cara sounded hesitant.

"'sgoin on? Oh Cara!" Johns face lit up when he saw the familiar face,"c'mere, I gots a secret for youuuuu."

"yes John I bet you do, but right now we have a cab downstairs to take you home, come on I'm going to help you." Cara held her hand out and John pulled the small girl next to him, holding her in a too tight hug.

"Cara, Cara, Cara, I lovvvvvvveeee youuuu, and I need youuuu like noowwww." John sang out, and Cara almost threw up from the amount of alcohol she could smell on his breath.

"no John you don't. You need to get off me so you can go home and wakeup tomorrow with a hangover."

"no. That's no fun. D'you know what is fun? Having sex withapretty girl, like you!"

Cara felt herself being pushed into the couch by his weight and his lips attacked hers. She screamed, which only made it worse because he managed to slither his tongue into her mouth, which was really gross because it was all slimy and tasted like whatever variety of alcohol he had used to spike their drinks. She kept trying to push him off and, yet again, her efforts proved futile. He grabbed both of her hands over her head in one of his massive paws. With the other hand he latched himself to her breast. She cried out in pain again. That's when she felt it. Gross, really a _BONER?_

she soon felt the massive weight being lifted and saw her dad pick up the teenage boy and threw him to the ground. She then saw him take the boy and punch him in the gut. He then came over to reprimand his daughter for the first time in almost at least seven years.

"Cara would you care to explain why there is an empty bottle-" Blaine cut himself short when be noticed that Cara was curled up into a ball on the couch,"you didn't drink any of it did you?"

Cara shook her head furiously, she was shaking so badly and Blaine went to her side and held his little girl tight. Steffany walked in with a confused and hazy Kurt. She was equally confused when she saw Cara and Blaine in an embrace and John on the floor, sobbing "I'm sorry" and things of the like. Kurt walked over to Cara and Blaine and joined in the embrace.

"may I?" Steffany didn't even know what had happened and she was willing to beat the living crap out of him. All she knew was that the asshole had made Cara cry, and not much could do that.

Cara gave a weak nod, and Steffany walked over to the lump of John and kicked him square in the pills earning a whimper of pain. Music to Steffany's ears. But was that enough? Nope. She immediately pulled back and punched him in the eye and the nose, with enough force to break the bone.

"Get out John, I've already called the police." Steffany said.

"I thought you called a cab?" Cara gave an inquiring look.

"Nope, called the cops for underage drinking. Told them he spiked our drinks too. Now we can say he sexually assaulted you." Steffany said a little too proudly.

Cara began to break again, sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. "Shhh Cara it's ok, daddy's here, daddy's got you."

Kurt stood up, very much awake and aware of the situation, and walked the very much drunk John to the door. When the police arrived, Kurt gladly handed John over to them, "Mr. Hummel? when d'you become a police officer? And who's your twin? There's two of you!" John giggled merrily.

"Take him away please, he's been too much trouble."

"Well, sir we have to come in, it's just a formality, and we have to ask everyone what happened."

"Can we schedule that for a later date?"

"Of course, but it has to be sometime in the next few weeks."

"Absolutely. feel free to come in, sir." Kurt said politely.

The two officers that weren't walking John to the cruiser walked into the living room and saw a girl being huddled by a girl and who they assumed was her father. They also saw three red plastic cups. One officer put on pastic gloves and picked up the three cups, emptying them, and putting them in a plastic bag labeled "evidence."

"Thank you sir, I think we have all we need."

"No, thank you officer." Kurt smiled and closede the door.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T HATE ME! I know you were all thinking that John was this nice guy! But sometimes nice guys are really horny drunks! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey guys! sorry about the wait, but this is probably gonna be the normal upload schedule, ill write when i have time , edit on friday and hopefully upload the finished product on Saturday. the other 3 chapters went up a lot faster because i was on a holiday breank, so i had more for me to write, obviously. and ive also had a minor case of writers block about this chapter, so it pretty much turned fluffy father-daughter stuff. i know you came for Klaine, but there is a half plot planned out for this! anywaysss, on to the chapter!**

**Please Reivew!**

* * *

><p>Cara woke up on the couch the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She rolled over and looked at the clock, 10:00. <em>Damn,<em> _how long have I been asleep? _Then she realized _Crap! It's Tuesday! _She had school. She went up to her room to change into some more comfortable jeans. She hated that ungodly skirt she fell asleep in so much. She only wore it because she was going to see Joh- _oh my God John! _Cara began to breathe heavily. She remembered everything from the night before perfectly. How John practically raped her, if Kurt and her father didn't show up.

Blaine heard Cara get up, no doubt to change out of her clothes. After about ten minutes, Blaine heard Cara come down the stairs, but she stopped about halfway down, and he heard her crying. He all but sprinted to her side. She looked terrible, her eyes were red and her cheeks were all puffy from all the tears she had cried in the past 12 hours. He felt terrible knowing he couldn't do a thing about them.

"Cara? Come here honey." Blaine held his arms out and the crying girl fell into them immediately. "How do you feel today?"

"Like I did yesterday, used." Cara snuggled into her dad's neck "I don't want to go to school today."

"Good thing you're not going for the rest of the week." Cara's eyes snapped up. This was not the same Blaine Anderson that threatened to take away her beautiful piano away if she didn't get perfect attendance and pass all her classes?

"That's right. Today we're having a daddy-daughter day, and if you're feeling better day tomorrow, you might go to school late, but that's highly unlikely." Blaine read his daughter like a book. He picked her up so they were both standing. She had stopped crying, which was a good sign. She was almost as tall as he was.

"You're getting too tall."

Cara smiled, "There is not much I can do to control that. That's mostly you're fault."

"Touché my daughter, touché. Anyways we're going to eat breakfast, and then we shall head to the mall after. When we get home we are going to have a Harry Potter marathon." Cara's eyes lit up at the sound of the mall. She _loved _the daddy-daughter days. They always had so much fun together. But the two had been so busy lately so the last one they had was almost four months ago.

"Sweet! Can I drive?" Cara smiled, they haven't had a daddy-daughter day in so long.

Blaine chuckled, "Maybe, if you're good, but you have to wait until after breakfast. Let's go unless you want your chocolate chip pancakes to get cold."

Cara wiped her eyes, she was laughing now.

* * *

><p>They ate their breakfast quickly and piled into the car, Cara driving. It took about ten minutes to get to the mall. When they arrived at the mall, the two climbed out and went in.<p>

They never usually bought anything, save for the photo strip they always got. They just liked picking out ridiculous outfits for the other to try on. Once Cara had her father try on a bowtie, and he looked so stupid, but somehow adorable at the same time, so they bought it. Blaine also had talked Cara into trying on some pink sunglasses, another great find that he bought a air for himself as well. Now everywhere they go, they have their matching sunnies.

"I know what I want to do later" Cara declared while they were looking around at leather pants. Blaine looked over concerned and _very _confused. Cara laughed, "No it does not have anything to do with these pants. I don't even want to know what you think i was going to suggest."

"Niether do I", Blaine chckled, "but what do you want to do?"

"Bake some cookies. I mean it _is _almost Christmas. And since I'm probably not going to school tomorrow, I was thinking we could decorate annd get a tree and everything. I really miss doing that."

Blaine's eyes were so full of love it was absurd. He pulled her into a tight hug, "Of course we can, do you want to have Steff come over and help?"

"No i was thinking you could have Kurt come, didn't you say he had a daughter? I would love to meet her. And I kind of need my homework anyways." Cara tried to pull away but Blaine was too far too gone in that hug. His little girl was growing up and he was missing it.

"if that's what you want to do, then yes we can make cookies with Kayley and Kurt and decorate the apartment." Blaine said pulling back.

* * *

><p>They got back to the apartment arms full of ingredients. Blaine went to call Kurt to invite them over, and Cara went to facebook. She looked at her wall and the first post was from John.<p>

I'm so sorry. I didn't know what got into me.

Steffany White: Of course you did, you ass. You brought the booze and you got your sorry ass dragged off to jail. Do everyone a favor and leave her alone.

Thank the long dead god for Steffany. Always to her rescue. She unfriended John and with that she logged off and headed back into the kitchen.

"Why does John have to ruin everything for me? If he didn't come over this wouldn't have happened and I would have been at school and everything would just be normal."

Blaine looked over "hey don't worry, you were never normal" he winked. He really didn't want a repeat of this morning. He hated seeing her in tears. She stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Ha-ha you are just too funny" Cara began piling all the ingredients into the bowl when she heard someone knock at the door and her smile grew wider, "oh how karma is a bitch dear father."

"Don't even think about it." Cara bolted to the door Blaine following closely behind. Cara opened the door and Blaine grabbed her by the waist.

"Way to impress your boyfriend, dad." Kurt blushed but Blaine still held tightly to his daughter's waist.

"I really hope I'm not interrupting anything important here." Kurt walked into the door. He was holding in one hand a plastic bag with cookie sheets and in the other the hand of an adorable girl who looked no older than about 7 or 8. Blaine finally let go of Cara. She, being the melodramatic brat she was, rolled onto the floor and grasped onto it like it was her lifeline.

Blaine turned to his daughter, and back to Kurt and the little girl, who was doing her best not to laugh "I'm sorry about her, she's just being a smarty pants. You must be Kayley. I have heard so much about you." He shook her tiny hand, "My name is Blaine, and that heap is Cara."

Cara got up and hipchecked her father gently, "I can introduce myself, thank you. I am Cara, come on, let's leave our daddies alone and I can give you a tour of the house." she held out her hand and Kayley took it as they walked out of the room.

"hey there gorgeous," Blaine smirked.

"Speak for yourself. Do I even want to know what happened before the door opened?"

"We were having a daddy-daughter day" Blaine smiled. "It's never complete without an argument or wrestling match."

"Ah." Kurt looked slightly confused.

"You're too cute when you're confused, your nose wrinkles and it's just adorable." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and rested his forehead on Kurt's. "Hi."

"Hi." Kurt smiled. "I'm assuming you told Cara we were dating?"

"That would be why she referred to you as my boyfriend." Blaine replied.

"touché. So she won't find it weird if I did this?" and he dropped the bag, wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and brought the centimeters between their lips to a close. They kissed with passion without either one of them needing to deepen the kiss. The kissed for what seemed like a few minutes before they heard Cara whisper in both their ears, "I and your daily dose of cockblock. Stop with the sexy make out session or suffer the wrath of my super soaker."

The men pulled away and glared at Cara who was laughing hysterically, and Kayley was even giggling even though she didn't here what Cara whispered.

"Go away Cara" Kurt said and Cara obliged with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry babe, she doesn't even OWN a super soaker." Blaine assured.

"Says you" Cara smiled evilly.

"Can we go make cookies now?" Kayley smiled innocently compared to Cara, "I'm hungry." Kurt pulled out of Blaine's arms fully and picked up the long forgotten plastic bag. They all headed into the lavish kitchen and Kurt's jaw dropped. When he saw the kitchen aid mixer and large refrigerator with the oven, he was in heaven. How does a one income family afford this?

"My company pays for my housing. It seems a little ridiculous to have this much space for just me and Cara but we'll take it."

"Wow. It's so big!" Kurt all but squealed.

Cara walked by carrying Kayley on her hip,"That's what she said." she smirked.

They began mixing all the ingredients for the various recipes when it happened. "Oh no, here we go." Cara noted. Blaine smudged a heaping amount of chocolate chip cookie dough onto Kurt's face.

"You, mister, are going to get it." Kurt remarked and grabbed a handful of flour and smothered it into Blaine's unkept curly locks. Blaine proceeded to attack the countertenor with an equal amount of flour. Cara and Kayley booked it out of the room and watched from the other side of the counter. They went to clean off after about ten minutes of the fight. The dough was done and in the fridge so they were waiting on the two men to clean up.

"So Kayley, what grade are you in?"

"Third grade, and I'm already in the school choir and I'm huge lead in the play."

"Well aren't you talented? Do you like Blaine?"

"Well my daddy really likes him and he's really happy whenever he talks about him with me, so yeah. Do you like my dad?"

"Of course I do. Did you know that your daddy is one of my favorite teachers?" Cara continued,"yep, he's my choir teacher, I'm assuming that's how you got your fabulous voice, your daddy has it too."

"is it okay to be gay?" Kayley asked suddenly, looking quite nervous.

"Why do you want to know that? Did someone tell you it was wrong?"

"Well, a kid in my class told me I was a sinner because my daddy is gay."

"Are your daddy and my daddy happy?" Kayley nodded "then it doesn't matter what other people think as long as their happy. Are you happy?" Kayley gave a huge grin, "Then don't let some boy tell you it's wrong." Cara and Kayley ran up to her room, and Cara grabbed her Super Soaker.

"Why do I have the feeling we are going to need this?" Cara asked rhetorically and Kayley laughed.

* * *

><p>True to Cara's word, they needed that Super Soaker. Blaine and Kurt were making out heavily in the kitchen. Cara began her war-cry and sprayed the two men squared in the faces. They pulled away from each other.<p>

"Where the hell did you even get that?" Blaine glared at the two girls, who were in laughing fits. The men looked at each other, and almost like they read each others minds, began laughing along their daughters.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: TADA! sorry about the wait, i do have homework and stuff during the week, big thanks to JWalk4Life because she pretty much forced this out of me in the last couple days. anyway, i need help, anyone who could suggest a job for Blaine would be fantastic! Review or PM me.<strong>

**Hugs and Butterfly Klisses!xxx**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, sorry this is just an authors not, to apologise fo the fact that i can put anything up this week, i have two reports due this week but i will definitely try to make it up to you guys! I know it isn't a great reason but I'll hopefully be back next week. I will write a oneshot story for anyone who submits me a prompt via either pm or review!**

**I really wish i could write something up, i have so many ideas i dont know what to do with myself. I will definitely try to put chapter 5 up in the next week!**

**Hugs and Klisses! xxxxx**

**Cara**


End file.
